A little kitten inside me
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Katty Katswell, Kitty Katswell's evil twin sister, will have to face a problem she has committed herself, something she cannot bear.


She hated being in jail since that place was the only thing she had always despised, she hated being caught by the police or her sister along with her silly doggy companion, but without a doubt what she hated the most was what she had done one month.

**-Flashback-**

Katty Katswell had fled once more from jail to be able to commit her crimes once again and try to get revenge on her sister, but as always, the police began to persecute her and she had to flee as quickly as possible.

Katty: "Damn it, I have to find a good hiding place" –she said as she ran.

Katty ran around the city while she watched a building that looked like a hotel and she made some maneuvers to be able to enter an open window that fortunately there was no person, the place was a room with a large bed and a desk and beautiful decoration. Katty watched from the window the police trucks that were going the other way and she was relieved and began to sit on the bed, but what she did not know was that a policeman could see her and climbed to where the window was it was still open.

Katty: "Finally, free of that jail, now I have to leave this place and be able to take revenge on my sister" –she said.

"Stop, police!" –Someone shouted.

Katty turned pale and turned to look at the policeman, the policeman was a young cat, about her age, was not physically good, but he was something attractive, which Katty's mind thought pervertedly. Like every cop, he had his name in his shirt pocket and his name was Ben.

Ben: "Don't make any move, Katty Katswell, you will go with me to jail" –he said as he held his gun.

Katty did not look scared and much less calm, she looked at him mischievously and that caused Ben to be a little surprised about it.

Katty: "Oh, really? you're really a good cop just to catch me" –she said as she locked the door.

Ben was still pointing his gun at her and Katty walked quietly to where Ben was and she slipped a finger on the gun.

Katty: "Someone has told you that you are very handsome" –she said seductively.

Of course Ben wasn't going to fall for that old trick and sign against Katty.

Ben: "I'm not going to play that game, you'll go to jail with me" –he said.

Katty: "Wow, we have a good policeman who respects the law very well" –she said as she quickly grabbed the gun and threw it away.

Ben didn't know what Katty was doing and as soon as he knew, Katty put her arms around Ben's neck while she looked at him seductively.

Ben: "W- What do you plan to do?" –he ask her.

Katty: "Lately I've felt a little lonely, I haven't had contact with male flesh" –she said as she bit her lower lip.

Ben turned red while Katty started stroking him on the head, he thought she was doing all this just to save time and wait for the moment for her to escape.

Katty: "You know, we are in a room, alone, without anyone listening to us" –she said.

Ben: "What do you mean by ...?"

And before he could say anything else, Katty kissed him on the lips seductively while Ben was in shock, he was practically kissing a criminal wanted by the police, he had to stop her immediately, but the taste of his lips He made him unable to resist. After finishing the kiss, Katty was taking a little breath while beginning to observe the bed they had, which made Ben observe her for a few seconds before looking at Katty.

Katty: "Well, it's time for action, I don't allow complaints" –she said.

Ben: "What?"

From there, Katty kissed Ben once more before she fell with him to bed and the rest is already private.

**-End of Flashback-**

After that event, Katty left Ben at the hotel and she escaped to the other side so the police wouldn't find her. However, she began to feel nauseous and painful in her stomach, which was strange for her and kept going, but every day she followed the same strangeness and she began to deduce that there was something inside herself and bought what was her first option: a pregnancy test. And to her surprise, she was pregnant.

Katty: "How could I do that? I had to take care of myself before having sex with that policeman" –she told herself silently so she wouldn't be heard.

After learning that she was pregnant, the police had found her and put her back in jail, but after that, she never saw the policeman with whom she had sex, but she wasn't going to tell him either.

Katty: "Damn it, I hate what's happening to me" –she said while sitting on her hard stretcher.

From there, Katty watched two policemen who were holding the villain rat called Verminious Snaptrap, leader of the evil organization D.O.O.M.

Snaptrap: "Release me, I demand to speak with my lawyer, of course, if I have one, I need to hire one" –he said.

The 2 policemen snapped Snaptrap to his cell and he was next to Katty, in fact, the bars of both were joined that could see themselves.

Snaptrap: "Hell, that wouldn't have happened to me if agents Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell had appeared" –he said.

From there, Snaptrap watched Katty who was sitting on her stretcher and she looked at him badly.

Snaptrap: "I understand your discomfort in this place, I think I'll go to take a nap" –he said as he processed to sleep on his couch.

Katty ignored him and stayed to sleep and sob silently as she thought about what would happen to her if the months passed.

**2 months later**

Katty's life was too horrible, especially if she was pregnant, for starters, the food was disgusting and she couldn't stand the food, but she had to eat since she felt cravings. She couldn't run very agile because she had the baby in her belly and she had to be very careful, of course, she was a criminal, not a monster. The villains moved away a little from her because they noticed something odd and decided to do their hobbies. Katty was sitting on her stretcher as she began to crave and she was starving.

Katty: "I can't contain these cravings, I have to eat something right away" –she told herself.

She didn't really know what was going to happen if the police found out she was pregnant, they would probably tell her to abort, but that thought only made her horrified since she didn't really want to kill the baby she had inside.

Katty: "I don't know what to do, I don't have anyone who can help me with this damn situation" –she told herself.

Suddenly, Katty heard that someone made a blow on the bars and she looked up only to growl for the moment, her sister Kitty Katswell.

Kitty: "Hi Katty" –she said calmly.

Katty: "What do you want? Surely you are here just to make fun of me" –she said coldly to her sister.

Kitty: "No, I would never do that with you, I'm here since the police told me that something bad was happening to you" –she said.

Katty: "Nothing happens to me, go away" –she said without pampering her.

Kitty gave a slight sigh as she began to see her sister, meanwhile, Snaptrap watched what was going on with the Katswell sisters.

Kitty: "Katty, are you sure nothing happens to you?"

Katty: "Nothing happens to me, get out!" –she shouted.

Kitty was a little surprised at her sister's attitude and Katty lay on her couch while touching her stomach, something Kitty noticed on her.

Kitty: "Katty, is something wrong with your stomach?" – she asked her.

Katty realized this and stopped touching her stomach and stayed in the same position.

Kitty: "Katty, I know that we don't have a great relationship as sisters, but you know that I will always be supporting you in what makes you weakest, after all, I am your sister and I will always support you"

Katty began to listen to her and some of her told her not to listen to her, but another side of her said that, despite their counterparts, they were sisters and her relative. Katty got up from her stretcher and walked where Kitty and she told him to get a little closer and Kitty did it, Katty told her about what was happening to her and Kitty was shocked after hearing her statement.

Kitty: "Katty, what have you ...?" –She said still in shock.

Katty: "I know, I don't know what to do, I managed to hear that the father is in another police station in Petropolis and I don't have anyone to help me, I'm alone" –she said as she began to sob.

Kitty watched her sister sob and she touched her shoulder, making Katty look at her.

Kitty: "No Katty, I will always be with you" –she said.

Katty watched her sister and stopped sobbing and dried some tears in her eyes.

Kitty: "I think, I could tell the police about your situation, I'm sure they won't be able to have a pregnant prisoner. Besides, mom can help you too"

Katty: "I know, but what will happen to my baby when I am born, I will be in jail after that, I fear for the life of my baby"

Kitty: "I can take care of him, of course, if you want" –she said.

Katty: "Really?"

Kitty: "Of course, your crimes are not very high, I am sure that very little time, you will get out of jail and you can stay with your baby" –she said.

Katty smiled at it, but suddenly a police officer came saying that Kitty had to leave.

Kitty: "Don't worry, Katty, I'll let the police and then mom know about your situation" –she said as she began to retire.

Katty: "Wait!" –She said as she stopped her.

Kitty stopped walking and started looking at Katty.

Katty: "Thank you, Kitty" –she said.

Kitty gave her a smile and proceeded to retire, Katty sat on her stretcher while touching her stomach while Snaptrap began to see Katty who, for the first time, had a happy smile.

Snaptrap: "Wow, intense" –he said.

Katty began to caress her stomach as thoughts came to her mind and a tender smile was on her face.

Katty: "Soon you will be in my arms, my little kitten"

**-End-**


End file.
